The need for vertical adjustment of a work surface for a work desk has long been recognized. Both the productivity and the comfort level of the user are increased if the height of the work surface can be adjusted to fit the needs of a particular individual. Elaborate arrangements for such height adjustments have long been prevalent in such diverse areas as operating tables and drafting tables. In most cases, however, the adjustment has either been for a relatively small vertical travel or for adjustment to one of two distinct vertical positions, or has been elaborate and costly. The adjustments provided are considered inadequate by users due to lack of flexibility.
For some jobs the ability to switch between the standing and sitting position acts to relieve fatigue and improve productivity. If a work desk is to be used from either the standing or the sitting position, it is necessary to make a substantial vertical adjustment of the height of the work surface. It is also desirable to have a nearly continuous vertical adjustment to provide the optimum surface height for any user. To meet this need, a work desk capable of continuous adjustment of the height of the work surface of about 20 inches with minimum adjustment effort and cost is needed.
A further problem encountered in adjustable work desks is that of achieving vertical motion without encountering a tendency to jam. When the side supports are too tight, there will be a tendency for the work surface to jam when adjusted. When the side supports are not tight enough, there will be excessive play in the position of the work surface when it has been adjusted to the desired height.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved adjustable height desk.